Chains Unbroken
by DeathBallerinaAmy
Summary: One of those love stories that everyone loves. SonAmy!rnI'm not spoiling.


**Okay, I really never planned on putting this one up, it was hidden in my room, but I reread it and found it pretty good.**

**Enjoy reading it as much as I did. As usual, don't expect too much from me. Oh and reality is, people aren't always formal or talk with perfect English, so don't flame the story just because some of the characters talk funny. If your wondering why I have big spaces after someone speaks, I think it makes it easier to read.**

**Now this actually happened, I needed to decide on what coupling it was, because I had two different ways the story could go. I found a 5 cent coin and tossed it, Tails for Sonic, Heads for Shadow. Haha.**

**I better tell you so I don't get in trouble for not warning you, this is a SonAmy.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters do not belong to me.**

_By the time you read this. I will be half way to my destination. My great auntie has died and left her farm to me, I didn't want to drag any of my friends into this because it's a long way away._

_I hope you understand..._

_Lots of love, Amy Rose._

Amy placed the note on the kitchen table and checked her newly acquired watch, 10pm. Good. Amy walked outside and locked the door, a warm summer breeze passed by with a sweet fragrance of flowers from the park. Flowers. She started racing down the street and put a box in a Post-Box. She quickly raced off in direction of the airport, being so late there were barely and cars, making travelling quite easy.

Amy arrived at the airport and showed her ticket to a check-out person. "Yes, go that way please, your plane it going to leave soon."

"Thank you." Amy followed other people to a hallway labelled **Gate 2**.

"I wonder why they call it a gate, it looks like a hallway to me." A little boy whispered nearby, Amy giggled, hoping she can sit next to someone with a sense of humour.

Now it was 10:30pm and Amy sat down in a window seat.

"I wonder why so many people travel at night?" Amy asked herself.

"So they can get to their location by morning!" A black cat wearing a dark green shirt and black trousers sat down beside her. "My name's Tony, yours?"

"Amy, Amy Rose. Nice to meet you."

"Well Amy, looks like were stuck together for the lovely 8-hour trip." Tony grinned, Amy smiled, glad to have good company.

"I've got a good friend waiting for me to get back, I was getting some decent flower seeds for her." Tony said and showed Amy a picture of some flowers assorted in colour.

"How pretty!" Amy exclaimed.

"So what's your story?"

"Oh nothing much, I'm ah... Just moving to my great aunt's place."

"Ah." Tony nodded. "Oh look, they're starting the engines." Tony pointed out the small box shaped window, Amy looked to see the turbines turning slowly but picking up speed. "And oh! You left something behind."

"Wha?" Amy turned to him and saw a red rose in front of her face.

"Tada!" Tony grinned and handed the rose to her.

"Um... Thank you..." Amy smiled, sniffing the rose's sweet scent.

The trip was long, watching movies, sleeping, Tony did that a lot, stretching and listening to music.

"Tony! Look we're almost there." Amy pointed below, it wasn't a city like place... It was like a sort of country town. "Oh, look at that." He yawned. "There's the landing strip just a bit ahead... Probably around 10 minutes." Tony muttered and yawned again.

They landed and Amy and Tony went on their way to the front. "Do you have a lift?" Tony asked.

"Nah I can walk."

"?... But, the town is miles away..." Tony looked rather concerned.

"My aunties place isn't too far away and I can run for a long time." Amy smiled and adjusted her boots.

"Wait... Amy Rose... Your great auntie is... Lady Catherine Rose? I hope you know um, she died."

"Yes... I know." Amy smiled slightly.

"Then you should have been at the funeral! There was over 100 people," Tony pointed his thump to his face. "Including me."

Tony took Amy's left hand and put on a strange country full-brimmed hat. "Miss Amy, it'd be my pleasure to give you a lift to her farm. It's along the way to my place anyway." Finally giving up, Amy nodded and Tony led her to the road.

"Hey bro!"

"Uh oh!" Tony gulped and tipped his hat slightly over his face, a grey female cat drove up in a, get this, green convertible. She was wearing a white tank top and black jeans. "Is this a friend of yours?" She asked, pointing to Amy.

"I thought dad was picking me up." Tony murmured and the grey cat laughed.

"You wont believe this, he got that job he wanted."

"Your kidding?!" Tony looked shocked as well as happy.

"Told ya you wouldn't believe me. Now, is this hedgehog catchin' a ride or not?" The grey cat opened the door opposite to her and motioned her hand to the seat next to her. "Hop in, um, what's your name?"

"Amy Rose."

The grey cat paused, slightly in shock. "Oh my!" She hopped out of the car and shook Amy's hand. "M-miss Amy! I'm an old friend of yer auntie, she told me lots about you, I never thought I'd actually meet you! I'm Charlotte."

Charlotte helped putting their luggage in the boot of the car, she then, reluctantly, let Tony drive.

"Aw heck, everyone's gonna wanta meet you Amy!"

Charlotte didn't stop chatting about people in the area and how many knew Catherine, Amy listened with great interest. "My great aunt sounds like she was very popular." Amy smiled.

"Look up popular in the dictionary, I bet her picture will be there." Tony laughed.

"Tony's the town jester." Charlotte whispered.

"Am not!" Tony retorted, Amy giggled.

"And you don't have to worry about him hittin' on you, rumour has it he's gay." Charlotte burst into laughter when Tony shot her an evil look.

"That's just a rumour! Geez! I thought I made it clear I'm just waiting for the right girl."

"Guy." Charlotte giggled.

"Who would start a mean rumour like that?" Amy asked, hoping to get rid of the tense air.

"I did." Charlotte chimed and raised her hand and laughed.

Tony rolled his eyes. "My sis' here is the queen of rumours, you gotta be on her good side or she starts a mean one."

"I hope I'm on your good side." Amy half asked.

"Yup!" Charlotte grinned and pointed to a fence. "That's the start of you property, our place is just down the road a bit."

Just down the road Amy saw a plain white mailbox... With a pink rose painted on the side.

Row after row of tree covered and possible way to look at the property except for a dirt road leading through the trees.

"Let's take a look eh?" Tony turned towards the dirt road and they drove forward.

"It's so cool here." Amy stared at all the trees and the green grass. Then, they came to a clearing and they saw a house on the top of a small hill and a shed nearby and the brown ground looked like it had been combed through.

"I was never actually told but... What did my auntie grow?" Amy asked while surveying the land, Tony parked the car in front of the house. Turning to her, he grinned.

"Flowers on that side," Tony pointed to the front paddock. "Strawberries on that." Charlotte pointed to a second paddock nearby.

"Flowers?! Strawberries?! How did she get so popular with those?" Amy asked.

"Her flowers were the prettiest of the pretty." Tony stated strangely.

"Her strawberries were sweeter than sugar and just as healthy as a bowl of fruit!" Charlotte smiled and began humming a tuneless song. Amy hopped out of the car and stared in awe at the beautiful house. The front porch was painted white and had a red door, nearby, facing the fields and rocking gently to the wind, was a white rocking chair, closed square windows with pink curtains were on both sides of the door about two steps away from it.

Tony placed Amy's suitcase beside her and Charlotte stood beside him. They both pointed a finger at Amy and jokingly warned. "Better be careful, I hear it's haunted!" They laughed and high-fived and quickly jumped into the car.

"I'll come to visit later! Kay?" Charlotte yelled and started the car, Tony smiled and waved but looked obviously disappointed at not being the driver.

"Okay! Thanks, see you!" Amy waved as they drove off. Amy picked a key out of her bag and put it in the lock, a click and it opened. The door opened silently and Amy carried her suitcase in. She slowly scanned the room, the lounge room. It had one couch, two cushioned chairs, a short legged table, around five windows, all with pink curtains, the walls and floor white, all the furniture pink. "Looks like this place was made for me." Amy breathed.

After Amy's exploring she discovered on the first floor were the lounge room and kitchen and shower room. On the second floor were two bedrooms and a bathroom. The laundry room was out the back door of the house in a little shed. Amy packed away her things into a white and red bedroom, the other was plain white. Afterwards, she took a better look around the kitchen, it was also all white and the fridge was empty, assorted cook books sat in a small bookshelf beside the stove. In the lounge room there was also a small bookshelf just sitting against the wall, all the books to do with gardening. Beside the bookshelf was a door. "Huh? I didn't see that before." Opening the door revealed a stairway, a light switch saying 'OFF' beside the door, Amy flicked it on and the stairway lit up, it wasn't so far and the floor could be seen easily so Amy descended the staircase carefully and reached the bottom easily. "On, a boiler." Amy smiled as she saw a familiar house object, the room was a bit big though and the floor was made of dirt. Amy shrugged and returned upstairs, turning off the light and closing the door.

The only strange thing Amy found about the house was the fact there were no photos! Anywhere!

Anyway, around a year passed by and slowly Amy stopped worrying about the friends she left behind but, she never stopped thinking of a certain blue hedgehog. Tony went on another journey somewhere and mailed Charlotte that he was getting married, Charlotte moved away to what she called 'The Big City'.

Amy threw on her full-brimmed white hat and surveyed the field. It was just sunrise and the air was cool and sweet scents mixed together to make the freshest and most beautiful smell. The field was full of flowers, the colour ranged from pink, red and white. The strawberries had already been picked but new white flowers were growing in their place.

Walking along the driveway, Amy picked a few flowers and came to the mailbox.

"Good morning miss." The mailman came up to the mailbox, his motorcycle parked nearby and was still running.

"Up with the sun as usual I see." The dog tipped his hat and handed some envelopes to Amy. "I've gotten used to it. um, here." Amy held out the flowers to him. "For working so hard sir." Amy smiled as he took the flowers. "Thank you miss... They smell lovely, well see you in a few days then." He smiled and hopped onto his motorcycle, tipping his hat again, he drove off.

Amy walked back to the house, she loved mail, whether it was bills or junk mail, it was just plain fun. She sat down in the white rocking chair and opened the first envelope.

"Bill." She smiled, read through it and sat it aside. "Junk." She flipped through the advertising magazine and sat it aside. Amy's eyes widened, the last letter left... Was blue. "Now who..." She opened it and found it empty. "Huh... How odd." She stood up and gathered the mail, taking a step forward she stopped and dropped her mail.

"Don't ya hate it when you can't think of anything to write?" Sonic smiled and quickly scooped up her mail and handed it back.

"S-sonic?" Amy stammered, she felt her face flush and her hands were slightly shaking.

"The one and only."

Amy tried to think of something to say or do but she was glued to the spot, she never expected to see Sonic again and if so... Not so soon. Sonic seemed perfectly comfortable standing there and looking around. "The strange thing is... I got this box a while back." He paused, eyeing off the shaking letters in Amy's hands. He took them and placed them aside.

"And?" Amy finally spoke.

"I got a paper rose. It was white..."

"Was?"

Sonic nodded and took her hands in his. "Problem is...I don't know who I got it from." He reached forward and began stroking her quills, Amy blushed a darker red.

"I don't know why but, I coloured it pink." Sonic moved closer to her, Amy smiled slightly.

"I've still got that rose... And I found another one." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

**End (I think)**

**Golbez read the story and loved it. "Aww!... But..."**

**Sally cocked her head. "But?"**

**"It's not Shadow!" Golbez yelled.**

**"Don't blame me! Blame the five cent coin!" Sally shook her hands frantically about.**


End file.
